


One night

by micaela



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:56:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micaela/pseuds/micaela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn meeting one hot brunette and couldn't resist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see how this goes eh

P.O.V Ashlyn 

I had been at the bar for a couple hours now with some friends just out for a good time. To be honest I wasn't really interested in partying tonight, but they dragged my ass out anyways. I was seated at the bar with my leaned up against the edge of the island with my elbows resting on the surface. I had a beer in my hand that was to warm for my liking but what are ya gonna do right? 

I like to people watch it's interesting, seeing how people react to certain things and how they go about others. My eyes were trained on the dance floor watching everyone grind and dance on each other. Watching guys make moves on girls, guys making moves on guys, and girls making moves on girls. Everyone just having a good time. 

I took a swig of my warm beer and grimaced at the taste, as my eyes landed on the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She looked to be about 5'6 to 5'8 give or take, with long brown hair cascading down her back, and she knew how to dress herself. I continued to watch her dance with a shorter blonde woman, but the way they were dancing implied only friendship which made me smirk. 

I had to talk to this woman before she left tonight, or I would never forgive myself. So I finished my beer and made my way over to the women dancing as smoothly as possible. Which if I'm being honest is pretty impressive. I started dancing in her field of vision first pulling out all the stops to get her attention. A young blonde girl came up to me and started dancing on me, I had no problem with a cute girl dancing on me. But when I looked up the mysterious girl was staring straight at me. I continued to dance not daring to break eye contact with her. 

When she looked me up and down and bit her lip I knew I was a goner. I slowly pulled away from the blonde woman and made my way over to the brunette, lost in the eye contact we kept going. I slid up to her and ran my hand over her taunt stomach landing my hand on her hip. I pulled her back as close as possible to my front and started moving my body slowly. " I couldn't help but notice you looking all fine, and well I couldn't just let you dance alone now could I?" I leaned in closer as I said this, letting my breath land on her neck. "I'm Ashlyn and I'm going to be yours for the rest of the night" I finished while lightly tugging on her ear lobe earning myself a small moan from the woman. 

"Well I guess I can make an exception for someone so hot and confident. I'm Ali." She said while she put one arm around my neck and pulled me closer. Oh yeah this is going to be fucking awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay? Nah? Comments? Hope you peeps like it! Peace

P. O. V. Ashlyn 

We had made our way out of the sweaty, hot bar into the cool summer night. I did it!! I can't believe this beautiful woman that is out of my league to be honest is coming home with me!! Damn I am good! I had her hand in mine feeling her smooth skin against mine, which made me shiver. I kept looking to my right just to make sure she was still there. The tension, the sexual tension that I could feel between us was electrifying. There was no doubt in my mind that she couldn't feel it either. 

I was staying at a hotel for the week for the job I was doing. It was nice too, great to impress her. We made our way into the lobby hand and hand, slightly giddy with what was to come. I had to calm down, I need to be in control and show this woman, No, Ali, just what a woman like me can do. I pushed the button for the elevator and we waited impatiently for it to come faster. 

Finally the elevator showed up and we made our way inside. Lucky we were the only ones in it at this late hour, which I greatly appreciated for the privacy. I patiently waited for the doors to close and when they did I attacked her. I pushed her against the wall, and pinned her arms above her head with one of my hands. At the same time I pinned her with my body, pushing my hips into hers. She instantly arched her back into me, while I just stared at her unrated beauty. I could feel my blood pumping rapidly in my veins with arousal. 

I quickly attacked her neck with my teeth and tongue, roughly marking the skin beneath me. If I only had one night, I'm going to make her remember it the rest of her life. I bit down where her neck meets her shoulder, probably hard enough to draw blood. She let out a hiss of pain, but as soon as my tongue hit her skin she moaned as I lashed at the love bite I left on her. My right hand had a mind of its own, as it roughly grabbed her hip. She was putty in my hands, I slipped my thumb under her shirt and rubbed the soft skin there. Just feeling how hot her body was, was amazing. 

I made my way back up her neck and towards her mouth which she was eagerly waiting for me. I leaned in to her, and she tilted her head to meet me. I love, love to tease and was going to with Ali all night long. I didn't grant her the kiss only barely grazing our lips together only to pull back. She made a sound of annoyance, which only made me smirk. I quickly let go of her hands and spun her around and pinned her front against the wall. Both hands were on the wall covered by my larger ones. I leaned in and whispered "good things come to good girls who wait" in slightly baited breath. 

The bell chimed, signalling it was out floor. I let her go and made my way out of the elevator waiting for Ali to catch up. She was still front against the wall, eyes closed and breathing heavily. "Ali you don't want me to start with out you, do you?" and with that I made my way down towards my room. Yupp Ashlyn Harris you still got it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo!! You asked for it, and you get it! Although you'll all hate me :) peace

P. O. V. Ashlyn 

I had the door propped open for when Ali decided to grace me with her herself. Thank goodness my room had been cleaned while I was out or this would just be embarrassing for me. While I was waiting I went to open a bottle of champaign that was in the mini fridge. I stood up and went over to the table to pour us a glass each. I saw a moment out of the corner if my eye and knew it was Ali wanting my attention. So the game continues, I just continued on with what I was doing not paying her any mind. 

Let her come to me. As I put down the half empty bottle I feel her hands softly run up my back. I close my eyes at the contact and dip my head down. My knuckles white from the death grip I had on the table to try and control my breathing. Up my lower back to my shoulders, she starts to massage them ever so nicely. She trails her fingers inward to the collar of my blazer and hooks her fingers in. She slowly takes it off, making sure to run her hands down my arms. Just feeling her hands on them makes the muscles contract under her touch. 

My blazer hits the floor with a dull thud on the carpet. I turn around to look at her with fire in my eyes, which I see reflected in her own. I run my hand down her neck, lightly touching the mark on her neck making her shudder. Moving down her chest between her breasts making sure not to touch them just yet. And down to the hem of the shirt she was wearing. "You look good in this, but I think you'll look great with out it. Let's find out hmm." And with that I lifted up her shirt Over her her stomach, chest and finally her head not breaking eye contact while doing so. 

I let it fall to the ground along with my blazer, and then let my gaze travel down the new skin exposed to my eyes. And how wonderful it was! A full chest covered by a lacy black bra, and a hard smooth stomach that made my mouth water. I dropped to one knee as I take her hips with my hands and bring her closer to me. My eyes are level with her crotch, the temptation to just take her right now killing me. But no I have to draw this out and rock her world. 

I skim my hand on the outside of her left thigh all the way down to her ankle. I take it and place in on my thigh, and look into her eyes again. She placed her hands on my shoulders to keep her balance while on her one foot. I kissed the jean covered calf while I slowly took off her high heel for her. I placed in on the floor and took her foot into my hands and gently massaged it, earning a groan of pleasure for the woman above me. I placed a kiss on her knee and put her leg down on the floor and did the same to the right foot. 

My hands once again upon her hips I placed my head of her stomach and just took in her smell. Ali was a true woman, pure unadulterated sex god. I brought my hands across her hips to the button of her jeans and undid it while looking up at her. The zipper soon followed, I could see the top of her underwear peaking out for the space that was created. Of course it matched her bra, I wouldn't think anything less from her. Black lace again, from the looks of it, a thong too. Damnnn she is good. 

I grabbed the hem of her pants and tugged roughly at them to around her knees. Ali seemingly came out of her trance and helped me kick off her pants the rest of the way. I the stood to my full hight and outstretched my hand for her to take. "Now the fun begins, I hope you're ready for the time of your life." She gingerly placed her hand in mine and I lead her to the side of the bed. When she suddenly spoke up "you're just about to find out just how ready I am." I let out an internal groan, god she's good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait yo!! But hope you peeps enjoy this. Peace yo!

P. O. V. Ashlyn

After what she had just said I was ready to pounce on her. I roughly grabbed her hips and lifted her in the air and threw her on the bed. She landed in the middle of the bed with a slight bounce, her eyes wide with surprise. I took the time to take her in laying there, waiting, for me to take her. 

I start to crawl on to the bed, and slowly moving up her body. Running my hands up the outside of her thighs, over her hips, and skimming my finger tips over her ribs. My eye sight following the trail of goosebumps that were left behind on her skin. My hands moved down her arms and stopped at her hands, feeling the softness of her palm. We locked our fingers together, as I gently moved her arms above her head. I leaned down towards her ear while moving her hands up "think you can keep your hands to yourself princess?" I hotly said in her ear. All I got In response was the slightest of nods. 

I released my hands and sat up, now looking down at her in my position. Straddling her with all my clothes on, and her in only panties and a bra. I love the control that I have, it excites me to no end, and she obviously loves it too. 

I kept my eyes on hers, while I slowly let my hands wander down my own body to the hem of my pants. Giving her a little show, or rather teasing her. I undo my belt and pull it forward infront of my, never once breaking eye contact from hers. I lay the belt out beside us on the bed "I'll leave that there just on case you decide to be naughty hmm." I feel her breath hitch from my position atop of her, her breathing becoming more shallow. I haven't even started this is going to be fun. 

I let a smirk take over my face as I begin my fun with Ali. I let my index finger fall to just above her panties, and feel the heat of her skin. Ever so slightly I draw my finger up her taunt stomach to her naval. I circle the crevice, drawing a moan from the woman beneath me. I continue to run my finger up to between her breasts, stopping on the front clip. What a connivance. I lightly tug on it, watching as her eyes are following my every move. "Should I take this off for you? Or should play with you a little longer?" 

"O-off. Now" 

I abruptly remove my hand, and pinch her already stiff nipple through her bra. "Tsk tsk, now Ali that is no way to ask for something is it? Try again." 

"Please Ashlyn take off my bra." Ali said, and I stopped pinching her nipple. I had to show her some manners, and who was in control. "Much better" I said and this a practiced snap of my fingers, the bra snapped open. She let out a sigh of relief, I was quick to pull the bra from under her and toss it behind me. 

I take her in, just letting my gaze wander the new area that was uncovered. Her nipples already hard and ready for some more attention. A deep flush covering her chest, and it only made her all the more beautiful. "Perfect" I whispered, more to myself. I had to keep calm, but all I wanted to do was put my mouth around those perfect breasts and show her how it's done. But that's not what tonight's about, it's about drawing it out. 

"Ashlyn please just touch me!! I can't wait any longer!" Ali begged, her hips rising in frustration. I let out a little chuckle, "well if you insist princess."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun with this ;) and thanks for all the comments and kudos yo! Y'all rock, peace

P. O. V. Ashlyn

Ali has been such a good girl so far, time for a little reward. I put both hands flat on her stomach and slowly make my way upward towards her chest. Just coming up to the underside of her breasts I gently cup them, feeling the weight of them in my hands. Oh god did they fit perfectly, not too big and not too small. Just the right size for my hands. I move my thumbs to circle her pert nipples, just lightly skimming them. Ali started to ark her back trying to get more contact. I suddenly pinch her nipples and twist, not to really hurt but just enough to cause the right pleasure. 

I keep rolling them between my fingers, as I lean down and run my tongue over her left nipple. Getting my first taste of her body, she moans her approval as I blow hot air over the wet area. I switched to the right one and did the same thing, can't have favourites. I finally put my mouth around her nipple and suck while running my tongue around it in a circular motion. Finishing it off with a tug with my teeth, earning a gasp. I let go of the nipple and grin up at her and she her breathing heavily with her eyes screwed shut. " if I'm doing this you better be watching or I'll be blindfolding those pretty brown eyes of yours." 

I continue to assault her breasts alternating between my mouth and hands to bring her pleasure. I kiss up her chest and to her collar bone where I bite down and let out a groan. God I am so wet and it's not helping that I can feel the moisture run down my thigh in my boxers. "I do believe it is time for your pretty little panties to come off. Stand and take them off, now." 

I remove myself from atop of her and watch her get up in a hurry. She keeps eye contact as she bends down and take them off ever so gracefully. I was now seated on the edge of the bed with my legs spread open with my hand out stretched for her. She takes it, as I pull her between my legs and just admire her in her 'birthday suit', and what a sexy one at that. 

My mouth starts to water as I can smell her arousal in the air, see the moisture on her thighs. "Do you want me to fuck you now Ali?" 

She cleared her throat "yes please Ashlyn." 

"Please what Ali, you'll have to be more specific"

"Please Ashlyn will you fuck me?"

"Mmm well since your here, and ready I guess"

I put my hands on her hips and spin her around quickly. I run my hands over her perfect soft ass, occasionally roughly grabbing it. I mildly spank her right cheek watching as the flesh jiggles, and we both let out a groan of pleasure. I pull her down roughly on to my lap, wrapping my Arm around her waist pulling her tight against me. I hook her legs on the outside of mine so she can't close them while I take her. I whisper in her ear "You are going to begging for me before I'm done with you", I say while moving her hair all to one side. "And just in case you want to touch yourself" I take off my tie, and wrap it around her wrists and bound them together "that should stop you for awhile, now be a good girl for me will you?" Well let's find out shall we.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments, kudos and of course reading!! Had a blast writing and hope you enjoy!!;) peace

P. O. V Ali

Holy. Fucking. Jesus. That's all that is going through my mind right now. She hasn't even touched me where I want her most and I'm already so close to cumming. God when I saw her in the bar dancing, I knew I had to have her. She caries herself so confidently, that just gets me all worked up. And now , her taking control telling me what to do. Dear god so hot!! 

I can feel the slight roughness of her jeans on the back of my thighs, and her warmth through her shirt on my back. Just being in this venerable position, tied up gets my blood pumping. Ashlyn take me now!!!

P. O. V Ashlyn  
I run my hands on the outside of her thighs, feeling her soft skin under my hands. When I reach her knees I spread her legs more just to let her know what position she's in. "Keep them open for me, while I take you." 

 

My hand finds the apex of her thighs and I feel the built up moisture that's there. I let out a groan as I work on marking her neck. I trace my finger through the wetness there and get enough to coat my finger. I bring it up to Ali's mouth "taste yourself and tell me how sweet you taste for me". She eagerly wraps her lips around my finger and starts to suck while running her tongue around it. Making sure to get it all off, I pulled my finger out. 

With my finger significantly wet, I waste no more time and take her fast and hard. I insert my middle finger into her all the way to the knuckle. She lets out a yelp of surprise that quickly turns into a moan of pleasure. I can feel wet warmth all around my finger, feel her pulsing around me. I let her get use to me for a couple seconds before I start finger fucking her to next year. 

I do quick shallow thrusts making her squirm in my lap. With my other hand I start to rub quick tight circles o her aching clit. "You will cum when I say you can do you understand?" I said while I continued my actions.   
"Ugh mmmm" 

I stop all my actions all together "Ali you will answer to me or this ends now"

"Y-ye-- yes Ashlyn! Keep going! Don't stop!"

"As my lady commands". I pick her up and lay her on her back so I can properly fuck her. I dive right in and spread her outer lips and did one slow long stroke of her centre. And god did she taste amazing!! So Ali, sweet and flavourful, I can't get enough. I continue my attack with my tongue gathering all her juices. I slowly push my tongue into her pussy and feel her clamp down on it. I use all my skills and fuck her the best I can with my tongue. 

Above me I hear her moan and move around with pleasure, and when I look up I see her. Her head thrown back, chest heaving up and down, covered in a light sheen of sweat, pure sex. And I'm doing it!! I take my tongue out and replace it with two of my fingers and move my mouth up to her clit. Her hands Immediately shoot to my head to hold me in place. 

I suck on the hard bud, while I thrust my fingers fast into her. I lightly bite her clit while I use my tongue to flick over it, making her arch her back off the bed. "Fuck Ashlyn!!! I'm close!!"   
I smirk as I double my efforts and curl my fingers upwards while I lash at her clit with my tongue. And then I feel it. She clenches down on my fingers and screams out her orgasm. I move my mouth down to her entrance to lick up all her cum and use it to bring her down slowly wanting it to last as long as possible. 

When she is down I slowly move up her heaving body and kiss her, so she can taste herself on my lips. "Well princess how was that? Did I satisfy your needs m'lady?"   
"Ugh god, it was good but not your best babe. I know you can do better than that" she said with a smirk  
"Is that a challenge?" I said with a raised eyebrow  
"You know it Harris"  
Oh we are in for a longggg night. I thought as I leaned in again to kiss her smirk off her face. God I love my wife and our fun little games we play on date night.


End file.
